


I'm always gonna love you.

by killerqueen89



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Smut, Started as just porn but then my period got in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueen89/pseuds/killerqueen89
Summary: No explanation, no goodbye, not even a note. And he questioned himself if what happened was real, maybe his head was playing him. But he knew it was, he knew it cause his skin still ticked where she had touched him and her perfume was still on his pillow, and his lips still taste like her.





	I'm always gonna love you.

Bucky had decided to go to the lab for his thursday revision at dinner time with the hope to not see her. He still wasn't over what happen that sunday. He was used to her going to his home when she was stressed, she used to take her stress on him and he let her. It wasn't bad, she just didn't talk about it, she played with the goats and helped him, and after an hour he probably already had made her laugh, and the stress was gone.

He already knew her to well to figure it out what to do for each different issue she was carrying with. But he sure wasn't prepared for the princess storming in his bathroom when he was taking a bath.

She was naked, her left shoulder shining from the sun light that enter through the ventilation window, and he saw the track of tears on her face but she didn't give him time to ask. Before he could even stand on the bathtub, she went and kissed him, and he was immediately frozen, it was really the woman he was in love with, kissing him, on his bathroom, naked.

She stepped on the bathtub and kneel herself in between his legs. That was when he came back to himself and try to push her away. 

“Please don't, I need you today, please. I just want you, just this time, just once. Please Buck, just you and me.” And he couldn't, when she said she wanted him, he couldn't. 

He loved her. So love is what he did to her, knowing it was a one time thing. And she let him, he couldn't believe it, and if this was the only time in his life he could be with her like this, was worth it the pain of not having her never again, to feel her skin against his, her sweat, to heard her moans and her screams, to taste her, to melt with her, in her warm, to be one with her, just this time.

But then they fall asleep, and when he woke up hours after, she was gone. No explanation, no goodbye, not even a note. And he questioned himself if what happened was real, maybe his head was playing him. But he knew it was, he knew it cause his skin still ticked where she had touched him and her perfume was still on his pillow, and his lips still taste like her. He tried to talk to her, to ask her what happened, why was she crying and why she had left him like that. But she never answer. 

 

So when thursday came and he have to go to revision, he didn't know what to do, what to think, he wasn't ready to.see her, he couldn't see her and pretend that nothing happened. That he didn't expose his feelings when he made love to her.

He walk through the lab like it was his home, he enter the room and only Shuri's assistant was there, when he checked everything was alright, it was time to go. He was pulling his shirt back when he heard the boy steps into the next room and ask her if she needs something and suddenly he was so confused, was she there all the time? Why wasn't she eating? And why wasn't her who checked him? Was she avoiding him? Of course she was avoiding him, she hadn't answer one of his text or calls since sunday.

So he went to the next room, her assistant looked between both of them, until Shuri allowed him to go. Bucky waited until he couldn't heard the footsteps of the boy, and look at her.

“So, what's happened to you? The other day… I mean, when I woke up you were gone, like if you didn't even been there.” He let all out while he take a few step towards her.

“Nothing happened the other day.” He knew that if she had made her mind to not talk about it, he was never going to get anything. “I was horny, I went and do what I wanted to do... and It happened to be you what I wanted to do.” 

“Why were you crying Shuri?” It hurted but he could take it, he would take anything if it mean that she was happy but he had to know what was happening, what was making her so sad. She wasn't like that.

“I wasn't crying.” He took another step to her, stretched his arm and wiped a tear on her cheek. 

“You're upset about something and I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me.” He let his hand on her cheek and stroke it with his thumb.

“I've nothing to be upset about. But I can think a few things that you for sure could help me with.” She was pulling from the hem of his shirt, getting closer to brush her lips on his. It was a softly peck at first but then she kissed him. 

“You can't do this.”

“But I'm doin it anyways.” He could feel her smirk on his lips and couldn't help but find it so sexy. “Come on Buck, loosen up… It's fun, It's just sex.”

And that was the problem, to her it was just sex, she had gone to his house and used him to release what? Stress, her sexual frustration? But he loved her, to him it was so much more than just sex like she said.

“You have to stop”

“Why? You didn't compliant the other night”

“It's because I didn't though it would be like this”

“What you thought it was going to be like?” She said as she keep letting wet kisses along his jaw.

“Shuri stop! I don't want this, not like this” He pushed her away.

“What's your problem Barnes? I just want you to fuck me, is that so hard?” She said as she pull him in “Stop treating me like I'm made of glass” and this time she went for his mouth.”I'm not asking you to love me. I just want a hard fuck.” She told him between kisses.

Bucky couldn't take it anymore and kissed her back, passionate, hunger and almost angry, because he did wanted to love her, but he couldn't and he should had been more strong to not let her do this to him, but he wasn't. He took her from her waist and push her against the nearest wall.

She let out a moan and jumped just in time for him to take her by her tights, she kissed him again and begin to pull from the back of his shirt.

“Fuck Bucky, take it off” She demanded as she couldn't do it herself. He did it, and started to kiss her jaw down to her collar bone, and up to her lips again.

“You're so sweet Shuri” He said unzipping the front of her top to free her chest. He pulls her from the wall, so she could take her arms out of it. And then push her back, a little harder than intended but she sighed in pleasure, so he didn't apologise. He secured her to the wall with his own hips and went to touch her breast with his hands, she gasp the moment that metal touch her skin and took his lips on a desperate kiss, pulling him by his neck, making a mess with his long hair.

They parted for air in the moment Bucky grazed her nipples with his thumbs, making her growl, so deep that he could feel his pants get tighter. He saw her face, her eyes close, her lips slightly part, like it was the most precious thing in the entire world. And when she open her eyes, they were completely dark in lust, and Bucky knew they were the same as his. 

“Oh god princess. What are you doing to me?” Barnes ask begging her for mercy.

 

“I'm doing what I want.” She answer. She wasn't one for mercy. She wanted him and she was going to be a brat about it.”You should too”

“I don't want this” Bucky mind said, but his mouth went for her nipples and stay there, breathing just a centimeter away from the left one.

“Are you sure you don't? Cause your dick is telling a whole different story”. She moved her hips against his groin at the same time he went for her nipple, sucking on it, he bite it softly and she lost control on herself. She keep moving her hips against his and moaning non stop.

“Please Buck, I need you” She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him there. So he stop teasing her breast and in a clean motion lift her skirt to her waist and go strige for her clit, he ran his fingers on her folds spraying her own juice all over her pussy.

“So wet, sugar” He said as he rubbed her clit and listened her hums like it was music to his ears.

“So fucking wet for you Buck” Bucky thrusted two fingers in her and she jump against the wall.

He went in and out of her, nice and slow, until her insides start to tightened on his fingers and she was losing it. She had her hands in his shoulders, holding him, hugging him through her climax, scratching his back while she came. He took his fingers out and she move backward to see his face, he looks back at her and licked his fingers. 

“So now, what you want to do Sergeant?” Shuri asked as she recover from the high that she was in just a minute ago.

Bucky took her from the wall and lead her to one of her lab tables, they kissed while Shuri untied his belt and his pants and free his cock for her to pumped it a little, Bucky's head goes back with a moan, then he took it and spride it on her pussy, wetting it with her juices. And immediately shoved inside her, making her gasp in surprise. 

“So that's what you want to do sergeant? You want to fuck me? Oh my, you're so big.” 

“Fuck, you're so tight” They find a good rhythm and soon Shuri was about to come again.

Without any warning Barnes took her from the table and spin her over, lining face down on it.

“What the fuck?” was the only thing that the princess could said before being filled up again from the back. He pulled from her skirt that was rolled in her waist. 

“I'm doing what I want. And I wanted to see this perfect little ass of yours, sugar.” He says to her ear as he smack her ass. She moan louder and arch her back at him. “Do you like it princess?” She answer with her head and he stop moving. “Then say it” She starts to move against him but she couldn't keep the pace so she start whining. “Just say it. You wanted to be a brat before, now is my torn. You want me to fuck you Shuri?” She whine again and give up.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me, please. Please Buck make me come, please just fuck me” As she spoke, she could feel him getting bigger inside her, and he start moving again. “Oh yes, like that. I love it. I'm so close Buck, just don't stop please.” It took just a few more trust for her to came and as she tightened up, Bucky could feel himself getting close.

“Oh my god, I'm coming” he said as he took out his cock and came all over Shuri's ass. He leaned into her back letting butterfly kisses all over it reaching her shoulders and then she turns her head to look at him and kissed him on the lips softly.

“That… that was so hot”

“I love you” 

 

They said at the same time. Shuri's eyes went wide and Bucky looked so embarrassment. She quickly turn around and now was facing him.

“I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” He looked at her and her eyes were full of tears and he feel so bad, he was making her cry. “It's okay Shuri. I don't expect anything from you. I know you only want this, it's okay. Really.”

“I love you too Bucky.” She said and kissed him, this time with so much tender and he could feel it, the love, she loved him, he was in heaven. Sometime during the kiss her tears fall and melt on the kiss, they could taste the salt. 

“Bucky look at me, just look at me.” She said as she took his head so close to her that their noses were touching, he open his beautiful ocean eyes and she said. “Listen, no matter what happens, I love you. I'm sorry I was being an idiot, but I don't want you to doubt that not even for a second. I love you, never forget that. Remember? What I said at your house? Was true, I need you, I want you, just you, just you and me.” Bucky was happy and confuse, why was she telling him that? Why she seem so hopeless? But he didn't want to ruin the mood, he was so happy.

“I love you, I love you so much.” They keep kissing each other and passed the night in her room in the lab. The one she used when she overworked. 

When he came back to his home, he found a note on his pants. 

“ _ -No matter what they said. I always gonna love you. You promised you never forget it. I'm sorry.- Shuri. _ ”

He didn't understand why she keep insisting with that. It was like she was saying goodbye but they had just started. He was so happy, he still couldn't believe that the princess love him back, he wasn't worth it but she loved him anyways. He felt he was over the moon. 

Until the next day went the announcement was made: “The Princess Shuri of Wakanda finally engage. To Kiros, a Jabari, cousin of M'Baku.” 

He understood everything then. Why was she come to him that sunday, why was she always crying. Why she keep telling him she was sorry.

And he felt so stupid, how could he ever, ever, ever in this life could think that he would be with her. He looked at the note once again “I'm always gonna love you.” His tears fell on the piece of paper and he carefully dry it with his shirt, it was from her, he couldn't ruin it. 

He feel the knock on his door and he tried to wiped his tears, but when he open and she was there crying. He couldn't contain himself and so they cried together. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sojourners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840600) by [DangerousSapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousSapphire/pseuds/DangerousSapphire)




End file.
